Jack Marshall
Jack Marshall (born 1936) is an award-winning American poet and prose author. Life Youth Marshall was born in Brooklyn, New York City, to an Iraqi father and a Syrian mother of Jewish heritage.Coming attractions for fall 2006: Page 2 He grew up speaking Arabic in a Sephardic Jewish household, ruled by traditional Arab Jewish culture.Amazon.com: From Baghdad to Brooklyn: Growing Up in a Jewish-Arabic Family in Midcentury America.: Books: Jack Marshall He attended public school as well as a Hebrew school in his neighbourhood. He discovered his love for literature at the New York Public Library, where he attended night classes in poetry with poets Robert Lowell and Stanley Kunitz.[http://www.berkeley.edu/news/media/releases/2006/08/31_lunchpoems.shtml 08.31.2006 - Lunch Poems' international lineup, Kathleen Maclay, UCBerkleyNews] He cites History, Geography and Literature as the subjects he is interested in. He is the author of numerous books and poems which reflect and explore his cultural heritage. From Baghdad to Brooklyn: Growing up in a Jewish-Arabic family in midcentury America, along with Millennium Fever: Poems, proved very successful. He lives in El Cerrito in the San Francisco Bay area, California.Jack Marshall, Poets & Writers. Web, July 25, 2018. Recognition Marshall was awarded the PEN West Award and was also a finalist for the National Book Critics Circle Award, for From Baghdad to Brooklyn.What's New in the Library - Lunch Poems reading by Jack Marshall He was awarded a Guggenheim fellowship in 2008. Publications Poetry * The Darkest Continent: Poems. New York; For Now Press, 1967. * Bearings: Poems. New York: Harper & Row, 1970. * Floats: A poem. Iowa City, IA: Cedar Creek Press, 1971. * Bits of Thirst, and other poems and translations. Berkeley, CA: Blue Wind Press, 1976. * Arriving on the Playing Fields of Paradise. Santa Cruz, CA: Jazz Press, 1984. * Arabian Nights. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 1986. * Sesame. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 1993. * Millennium Fever: Poems. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 1996. * Chaos Comics. Santa Fe, NM: Pennywhistle Press, 1994. * Gorgeous Chaos: New & selected poems. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 2002. *''The Street Veil: Poems''. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 2008. *''Spiral Trace: A poem''. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 2013. Non-fiction *''From Baghdad to Brooklyn: Growing up in a Jewish-Arabic family in midcentury America: A memoir''. Minneapolis, MN: Coffee House Press, 2005. ISBN 978-1-56689-174-5 Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Jack Marshall, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, Dec. 2, 2014. See also *Asian-American poets *List of U.S. poets References Notes External references ;Poems *Jack Marshall b. 1936 at the Poetry Foundation *Nine Poems + Commentary at Serving House journal ;Audio / video *Lunch Poems, UCTV, 2006 *From Baghdad to Brooklyn ;Books *Jack Marshall at Amazon.com ;About *Jack Marshall at Poets & Writers Category:Living people Category:1936 births Category:American poets Category:American people of Arab descent Category:Arabic-language poets Category:Arab writers Category:American poets of Asian descent Category:American writers of Arab descent Category:American people of Iraqi descent Category:American people of Syrian-Jewish descent Category:Jewish American writers Category:People from Brooklyn Category:20th-century Sephardi Jews Category:21st-century Sephardi Jews Category:American Sephardic Jews Category:Iowa Writers' Workshop faculty Category:American poets of Arab descent Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Jewish poets Category:Poets Category:Arabic-American poets